


deer crash.

by wegetsodisconnectedx



Series: stilinski & martin. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x01, Deer Crash, F/M, Martinski, One Shot, Season 3a, Stydia, Stydia Month, Stydia Week, Stydia Week 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegetsodisconnectedx/pseuds/wegetsodisconnectedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you aren't staying home alone." </p><p>"stiles, it's fine. i'm fine. take me home."</p><p>"nope." </p><p>"stiles."</p><p>"keep talking." </p><p>"stiles!"</p><p>-</p><p>prompt: after the deer crashes into lydia's car, stiles refuses to let her go home to an empty house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deer crash.

it was when lydia felt the first of the glass shards hit her skin that she felt it. the overwhelming aura around her that notified her immediately that this wasn't the end. something else was coming. she could feel it radiating off the deer, along with its fear. 

her throat felt raw from the screaming as she rushed out of the car as fast as possible. she could see both stiles and scott racing out of the jeep and towards both her and allison. she stood in fear, paralyzed just thinking of what could have been. 

"are you okay?" scott asked hurriedly, rushing towards allison. stiles placed both hands on lydia’s body, automatically checking for injuries. his dark eyes reflected exactly what he was feeling and she was grateful he cared so much. 

she turned back to look at the deer, her hands enclosing her body when she started shivering. "it came out of nowhere," she breathed deeply. 

"are you hurt?" stiles asked, this time directing it right at her. his eyes kept raking down her body to check for possible injuries. 

she shook her head; she didn't think the glass did much damage to her skin. "it ran into us." she heard allison reassuring scott that she was okay and that was when lydia exploded. "well i’m not okay! i am totally freaking out!" stiles immediately settled a hand on her lower back, attempting anything to calm her down. she turned to him with scared eyes, "how does that just run into us?" 

stiles didn't know what to tell her; he was just as shocked as any of them were. scott started advancing towards the deer and lydia followed, stiles hovering close to her. he made eye contact with allison and she nodded at him, reassuring him she was okay too. 

"i saw its eyes right before it hit us. it was like it was," she paused, looking for the right word, "it was like it was crazy." 

scott shook his head. "no it was scared," he placed his hand on the deer, feeling it's fear jolt through his arm and into his body immediately. "actually, terrified." 

it was a moment before either of them spoke next. they were silently trying to figure out what to do next. 

"i’ll uh, i’ll call my dad," stiles said, scratching the back of his head. "he can get a tow truck here for the morning." 

no one replied, but it was agreed. another thing that went without saying is when they all started shuffling slowly towards stiles’s jeep. there was no other way, and even if there were, there was no way the boys would let them get home alone. 

allison was dropped off first, scott walking her to the front door. 

stiles cleared his throat awkwardly, making eye contact with lydia through his rearview mirror. "stiles, i’m fine," she said before he even had time to ask. 

he closed his mouth and cleared his throat again. "i wasn't going to ask." 

"yes you were." 

"okay, yes." 

they were interrupted by scott opening the passenger door and sitting back down. 

"do you guys think this meant anything?" he asked when they were a block away from his home. 

stiles bit his lip, unsure. "i don't know man, it's hard to tell right now." 

lydia stayed silent. the feeling she had, that what happened meant so much more, was just that; a feeling. she didn't want to say something and have nothing to back it up, other than a feeling. it would mean nothing. 

she only snapped out of her thoughts when scott opened her door, holding a hand to help her down. she noticed they were parked outside of his house. 

"call me if you need anything, okay?" scott whispered before helping her into the passenger seat. she nodded and he nodded at stiles in goodbye. 

now that lydia was sitting close to him, stiles observed her as subtly as he could. he could clearly see she was still shaking, and it couldn't have been just from the cold considering he cranked up the heat as soon as they all got in the jeep. she kept nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of her cardigan, pulling it over her fingers. 

"lydia, is your mom home?" 

lydia shook her head. "she’s out of town for the week." 

it was when he heard her breaths quicken that he grabbed the wheel and turned it as far as it would go, turning in the opposite direction. 

"stiles!" lydia shrieked, grabbing the side handle. "what is wrong with you?" 

"you aren't staying home alone." 

lydia shook her head. "stiles, it's fine. i’m fine. take me home."

"nope." 

"stiles," she groaned. 

"keep talking." 

"stiles!" she yelled, more assertively this time. 

he turned to her, smiling sardonically. "looks like we're here, too late." 

lydia looked out the window to see not the exterior of her house, but the stilinski household instead. she turned to glare at him but he was already out of the jeep and heading to her door instead. 

he opened it and held out a hand. "i hate you, this is so unnecessary," she took his hand and jumped down from the jeep. 

regardless of whatever she said, he knew she was scared and the last thing she wanted to do was go home to an empty house. 

upon entering his house with lydia behind him, he saw the kitchen light on and his dad sitting at the table, a coffee and newspaper in his hand. sheriff stilinski looked up, ready to speak, but he closed his mouth upon seeing lydia. she was slightly hiding behind stiles, feeling a bit out of place. 

"stiles, what happened?" he immediately asked. 

"a deer crashed into lydia’s car while she and allison were in it," he explained, pulling lydia out from behind him. "it was odd, it came straight down the middle."

the sheriff looked at her with concern. "are you alright?" 

"yes, i promise you i’m fine. i’m perfectly fine to go home, really. stiles, you can take me home." 

stiles shook his head; a stubborn little thing he was. "her mom is out of town. i really don't want her to be home alone, dad." 

"no, i agree with you. you're taking the floor though," he warned, looking at stiles. "it’s late though, we should all get to sleep. i’ll see you two in the morning." 

as soon soon as the sheriff was out of sight, lydia turned to stiles and smacked him hard. 

"ow! what was that for?" he groaned, starting to walk away towards his room. 

"you know what that was for! i’m fine!" 

he closed his bedroom door behind her and looked straight into lydia’s eyes. "you haven't stopped shaking and don't tell me you're cold." he hardly gave her a chance to reply because he clearly saw she was uncomfortable admitting that he was right. "do you want just a shirt or some shorts too?" 

as he turned to look at her, he noticed just how breathtaking she looked, standing in the middle of his bedroom, looking around unsurely and nervously. 

"a shirt is fine," she replied quietly. 

he grabbed his favourite shirt and walked over, handing it to her. he waited until she looked up and into his face. "lydia, relax. you're safe and it's okay to be a little shaken after that. but relax, okay?" 

she nodded, then cleared her throat. "are you going to turn around so i can change or do i have to do it for you?" 

stiles snapped his fingers, grinning at her. "there she is!"

he turned around grabbing his pyjama bottoms and a spare shirt and changed quickly in his closet. by the time he came back into his room, lydia was already in his bed, her lower half covered by bed covers. she was currently taking her hair out of it's up do and letting it cascade all around her. he was momentarily breathless as he took in how perfect she looked, especially in his favourite shirt. 

"stiles, stop staring." 

"what, me?" he started babbling. "not me. not staring, nope, i’m just grabbing my uh... things." 

he turned around, silently cursing himself for making a fool out of himself. he grabbed an extra pillow and a few blankets before stretching them out on the floor. he laid down in his bed for the night, perfectly aware of lydia’s eyes on him. 

"stiles? thank you." 

he peeped up to send her a smile. "don’t even thank me, lyds."

**Author's Note:**

> this one came soo much faster, enjoy xx


End file.
